Cold Time
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are out hunting when fall down a hole. Part of The How It Should Have Been series.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cold Time**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Arthur, I can't go on. I'm too cold." Merlin shivered shakily.

"Don't be such a girl." Arthur sighed angrily.

"Arthur, I can't feel my arms and legs. I can barely walk. I need to rest or I'll pass out. I'm exhausted."

"Ok. Come on let's get somewhere warmer. I'll help you walk."

"Ok. Oh, my head."

Arthur went to Merlin and helped him walk. When Arthur looked at Merlin he could see the boy's lips turning blue. Arthur held Merlin close and could feel Merlin shiver.

"Merlin, you're cold. I think you are a bit too cold. Come on." Arthur blurted out.

They walked till they found a warm place. They went into an old hut and warmed up for several minutes. Merlin felt tired and was about to fall asleep but Arthur stopped him.

"Merlin, don't fall asleep." Arthur yelled quickly.

"I'm tired. I haven't slept in 2 days."

"I know but wait till we find some place tonight. We need to get to Camelot."

"Ok."

Arthur and Merlin went back into the snow and walked the way home but they got lost. It was almost night when Merlin fell in the snow and Arthur did not know till several minutes later. He looked around him and didn't see Merlin. He called Merlin's name and went back the way they came. He found Merlin and lifted him up.

"Hey Merlin, let's go." Arthur whispered shakily.

"OK." Merlin shivered weakly.

Arthur picked him up and help him walk. An hour later they fell into a hole and they saw blackness.

Merlin's POV

Merlin opened his eyes and screamed in pain. He looked around him and saw darkness and very little light. Merlin looked at his legs and saw that there were rocks the size of 2 heads on his legs. He was on his back and his right arm was covered by several huge rocks the size of huge bowls and saw a few on his other arm. He saw 3 rocks on his right ribs and a couple on his left. He couldn't see Arthur. Then he saw something move in far left corner. He knew it was Arthur and he wanted to help but couldn't. He saw Arthur get up and move to him.

Arthur's POV

Arthur opened his eyes and looked around him. HE couldn't find Merlin. He saw something move and knew it was Merlin. _Oh, good, nothing hurts. What if Merlin's hurt? He's not moving as much as he should._ Arthur thought to himself. He got up and went to Merlin. When he got there he was greeted with an unpleasant sight. Merlin wasn't shivering and was as cold as ice. Arthur could see a dark crimson color on Merlin's forehead. Then he saw the rocks. Arthur knew that Merlin was dying.

"Don't touch my head. It hurts too much. I can't breathe. You must move the rocks." Merlin moaned painfully.

"Ok." Arthur agreed as he moved the rocks off Merlin's ribs. When he was done he asked, "What do I do? Hey, remain conscious."

"Poke them and see if they're broken. You may need to lift my shirt up and see. Move the rocks, poke the areas to see if broken, and keep me conscious and warm. I'm about to go into shock. You will need light."

"Ok. I've found several sticks. I'll try to make a fire."

Arthur grabbed a few sticks and made a fire. Then he found several other sticks. When he was done he went back to Merlin and removed the other rocks. As he did Merlin screamed in pain and whimpered for several minutes. Arthur lifted Merlin's shirt and saw crimson red lace Merlin's right ribs and some left ones. He started to wiped the blood away and saw what looked like white sticks show.

"I will need surgery when we get back. My ribs a severely damaged. I've lost too much blood. It hurts a lot. If I don't get help soon, I'll die. I might have internal bleeding." Merlin moaned.

"I know. I'm trying to stop the bleeding. I need you to stay awake. I don't know what might have happened to your head. If you go into shock out here you will die. I don't know how long we were unconscious. You may have hypothermia. OK." Arthur calmly whispered as he saw Merlin close his eyes. When Arthur was done talking he squeezed Merlin's hand. Arthur smiled as he saw Merlin open his eyes.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes. Now let's get you warmed up."

"Ok."

Then Arthur found his stuff and found blankets and bandages. He went over to Merlin and wrapped Merlin's ribs up. Merlin whimpered as Arthur wrapped his ribs up. Then Arthur wrapped Merlin's right leg. When Arthur was done he realized that he had no more bandages. SO he took part of his cloak and used it to make a sling for Merlin's blood covered arm.

"Arthur, I'm… cold. I…I… can't… br….ea….the. Help… me… Ar…th…ur. Pl….. ea…..se." Merlin whimpered semi-consciously. Arthur took the 5 blankets they had and covered Merlin up. Then he found Merlin's left hand and squeezed it.

"I'm here, Merlin. Open your eyes." Arthur whispered sadly. Merlin opened his eyes and did what he could to stay conscious. After a few minutes Arthur got up and started pushing parts of the wall. "We need to get out of here before you die. How do you feel?"

"Weak… cold… tired… thirsty… hungry. It… hurts… all… over." Merlin hoarsely groaned.

"We'll get out of here soon."

Then Arthur found a loose rock. He pushed it and a light started to shine through.

"What…is…..it…..Art….hur?" Merlin shivered.

"I think we found our way out. The cold air in here will get much worse so brace yourself."

"Like go unconscious?"

"Anything but that and death, Merlin. I know it hurts. We'll be out and in Camelot soon."

"Ok."

Then Arthur pushed all the rocks in that area revealing a door. It lead to the woods where the blizzard was still blowing. Arthur looked back to Merlin and saw him shivering violently. Arthur went to Merlin and bent down next to Merlin on his left side. He grabbed Merlin's left arm and put it around his neck. He lifted Merlin up and carried him out of the cave. Merlin put his head on Arthur's right shoulder. For the next hour they walked to Camelot or a least tried to. Then Arthur got to a slope and saw Camelot red flags flying in the wind. Arthur looked down at Merlin who was shivering violently in his arms. Merlin's breath hitched more than it should. Merlin's lips were tinted with blue.

"Hey, Merlin, look. It's Camelot. We'll get there. Stay awake. Keep talking to me." Arthur calmly sighed. Merlin looked where Arthur was looking and saw Camelot but was delusional. Merlin barely shivered after he looked. Arthur looked down at Merlin and saw how cold he was. Then he ran as fast as he could to Camelot. He could feel Merlin weaken. A couple hours later Arthur got to Camelot. He carried Merlin all the way to Gaius's chamber. When he got there he kicked the door open and gently put Merlin on Gaius's bed. Then Gaius came in.

"What happened?" Gaius asked breathlessly. Then Gaius started checking Merlin.

"We were hunting even when the blizzard started. HE started dying so we rested. Then when we started coming back we fell down a hole. When we got out he was unconscious and bleeding to death." Arthur panted sadly.

"I need to treat his wounds. He's too weak. I have to operate on him. He has internal bleeding. His right lung is bleeding. Take his shirt off and the bandages."

"How bad?"

"I have to do this now or he will die. He has hours."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cold Time pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Ok." Arthur answered.

Arthur took the blankets, shirt, and bandages off. Gaius went to get the stuff needed to operate on Merlin. After several minutes Gaius started operating on Merlin. Gaius and Arthur carefully fixed Merlin's right lung. After more than an hour of working they had treated all of Merlin's wounds. Then Gaius treated Arthur's wound that was on his hip. When they were done Arthur careful carried Merlin to his bed. He gently put Merlin in bed.

"Careful, sire. His wounds were fatal. If moved too quickly the stitches will come undone. We don't need to do all our hard work again. Let's get him warmed up." Gaius calmly warned. So Arthur and Gaius took several blankets and wrapped Merlin up. Gaius went around Merlin's room and light all the candles. Several minutes later Merlin was warmer and his body was reacting the way it should.

"We've done all we can for him. Get some rest in your chambers. I'll watch over him. I'll send a guard to tell you if something happens. Your father will want to talk to you." Gaius sighed sadly.

"I'll be back in the morning." Arthur quietly replied. Arthur left. That night Gaius watched over Merlin who moaned, groaned, and whimpering in his sleep. One time Merlin started panting and shaking his head. Gaius saw this and put his hand on Merlin's injured shoulder. Merlin began to calm down but Gaius saw tears. He put his hand on Merlin's left cheek and rubbed it.

"Go to sleep, Merlin. You're ok. I know it hurts but you will live. I'm here." Gaius whispered tearfully. Then Merlin went still. For the rest of the night Merlin was still but breathing. The next day Arthur told Uther what happened. It was noon when Arthur went to see Merlin. Gaius was sitting next to Merlin sleeping. Gaius's head was next to Merlin's left arm. His hand was on Merlin's hand. Merlin slept peacefully on his bed. Arthur went over to Gaius and put his hand on Gaius's shoulder. Gaius woke up and looked at Arthur.

"Sire, I didn't know you would be here this quickly." Gaius groggily yawned.

"How is he?" Arthur asked sadly.

"He didn't have a good night. He had nightmares. I kept drugging him so he could sleep. He would try to wake up but then I would calm him down. It was almost dawn when he calmed down. I think he should wake up soon. Can you watch him?"

"Yeah. Has he gotten better?"

"Not really. Last night when I was calming him down he started crying. I don't know why but when I spoke to him he looked as though he was about to wake up. Then he went still and he still is. I'm scared that he will die."

Gaius started to cry. He was standing up and looking at Merlin. Arthur went to him and put his left hand on Gaius's shoulder.

"He will be ok, Gaius. He's strong." Arthur sternly admitted. "Now go get some rest. You look like you could use it. I insist."

"Ok but wake me when he wakes up." Gaius cried softly.

Gaius went to get some rest and Arthur sat by Merlin's side. It was almost supper time when Uther came in. Arthur was sitting next to Merlin with his head on the bed next to Merlin's left arm. His hand on Merlin's shoulder. Uther could hear Arthur praying.

"Arthur, it's time for dinner." Uther calmly said. Arthur looked up.

"I can't leave him. It's my fault he's dying. He told me we should come back when it first started snowing. When I saw his injuries from the fall I was ashamed. His head, ribs, leg, and arm were bleeding. He had internal bleeding. He's deathly pale. He hasn't woken up and I fear what might happen." Arthur tearfully admitted. Uther kneeled next to his son and put a hand on Arthur's knee.

"He'll be fine. He's been through things like this. I know since he's come to Camelot I've been rude to him but know I see that he was that little boy you became friends with. I couldn't believe that he was so skinny and pale. I couldn't believe that in about 3 years he got this way. He's grown up but yet is easy hurt. Physically and emotionally. I will ask someone to bring your dinner and something for Merlin when he wakes."

"Ok. Thank you father."

"I'm proud of you. Both of you boys. You guys have grown up in hard times. I don't know who Merlin's father is but I know that he should be proud to have a son like Merlin. I'll have supper with you and Gaius tonight. I know it's rare but I see I need to be better about being a father. Seeing someone who's fatherless and is my nephew has made me see that I should love you all that I can because of your mother. I know Hunith doesn't talk about her past much but I know that she loved your mother very much. Merlin might not know this but he has been like a son to me. You 2 are brothers. I love watching you 2 play and talk to each other. I love seeing you 2 smile. Do you remember when the 3 of us were out hunting when you were 12?"

"Oh, yeah. Was it in the summer when we were near a lake?"

"Yes."

They both began to laugh.

"Merlin would jump out of his skin when there was a sound. He would cling to you like a lifeline. That night I remember when we were by the fire you were telling Merlin stories that really scared him. I know that while we were talking he clung to you and you put your arm around him like a brother and held him close. He was singing songs about God protecting him and us. He pretty much sang himself to sleep. He fell asleep on you and you put him on your lap and leaned against a tree. Several minutes later it started raining so I carried Merlin to bed in the tent. You went to bed as well. I think Merlin woke up in the middle of the night scared when he heard thunder. He must have went to your sleeping bag with his stuff and slept next to you and used your body as a pillow. When I woke up I saw it and smiled." Uther happily remembered.

"He's not scared anymore but when his mother or Gaius is around one way you can tell he's tired is when his head is on their shoulder and he wants to be held." Arthur quietly said.

"I remember when you were was winter. Merlin came to visit around his birthday. He was sick with a cold and didn't know that there was a plague in Camelot. On the third day you both started getting the plague. He kept crying when he was awake. Someone had to watch him or he would start crying and yelling for someone. You 2 stayed in Gaius's chambers. One morning Merlin woke up and started crying for his mother and..."

"I woke up and heard him. I got up and went to his bed. He started hugging me and finally went back to sleep. I laid down and had him on top of me. He was curled up in a ball and I knew he was cold so I got a few blankets and covered us in them. Then I fell asleep with him on my lap."

"It was so cute. I was so proud deep down. When you got better you started playing with the others but Merlin was still very ill. One night I was asked to watch him. You came in and fell asleep on my lap. When Merlin woke up he wanted to fall asleep on my lap. So I let him. He found your hand and squeezed it. He was like that till he recovered. You 2 have been like brothers since he was a baby. When Merlin wakes up I want to tell him how I feel."

Then Merlin started to wake up. Merlin moaned and Arthur went to his side.

"Father, go get Gaius. Tell him Merlin's waking." Arthur ordered quietly. Uther went to get Gaius. Then Merlin began to open his eyes. Arthur saw it and encouraged Merlin.

 **TBC**

 _ **Don't ask why Uther's nice. I started writing this about a year ago.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cold Time pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Hey, Merlin, wake up. Come on. We're home. We're safe." Arthur encouraged softly. Then Merlin looked at Arthur. Then Gaius and Uther came in.

"Merlin, how do you feel?" Gaius asked sternly.

"Cold." Merlin answered weakly.

"DO you want another blanket?"

"Yeah."

Gaius got another blanket but Merlin was still cold. He was shivering but was still cold. Gaius helped Merlin drink a potion that could help warm him up but Merlin was still very cold. He got worse. Then Merlin fell into a very deep sleep. Arthur got scared he tried to wake Merlin up but he remained a sleep. Gaius checked Merlin only to find that Merlin wasn't getting any better.

"How is he?" Arthur asked sadly.

"Not good. He went into a deep sleep. Almost a coma. Some people fall into and never come out of it. Some do come out of it but are usually very sick after coming out of it. If he doesn't get any warmer then I'll need to move him closer to the fire. The blankets he has have holes in them and are thin. Gwen has volunteered to fix them but they are always used." Gaius explained sadly.

"I'll have a servant send some thicker blankets and better pillows." Uther promised.

"Thank you. He really needs to be kept warm."

Then Uther left. Arthur watched over Merlin for the rest of the day. The next morning Gwen and Morgana came in with better blankets and pillows.

"Here's some better blankets and pillows." Morgana said sadly.

"Let's get Merlin warmed up." Gaius ordered sternly.

"How is he?"

"Not good. He's sicker. If he doesn't wake up in the next couple weeks then he will die if he wakes. He's weak."

Then they went into Merlin's room. Merlin laid in bed looking deathly pale. Arthur was next to him sleeping. Gaius went to Arthur and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur woke up and looked at him.

"He's worse. His breathed hitched a couple times. He's so weak." Arthur informed sadly.

"Go get some rest. I'll look after him. I tell you if there's any change." Gaius answered.

"Ok."

Then Arthur left. Morgana and Gaius took the old blankets off and put the new ones on Merlin. By the time they were done Merlin looked a bit warmer. For a long week Merlin got worse. He got colder and paler. His breathing hitched more and more each day. Several days later Merlin was on the brink of death. Each of Merlin's friends spent an hour with him knowing that he might not survive.

"Please, Merlin, if you can hear me wake up or give us a sign. You will not die. You'll be fine. I have seen the man you will become. I see a friend people would love and be happy to be friends with. I see someone who would care for all even those who are different. I've seen how you've change Arthur. I've seen how much he needs you. You 2 are like 2 sides of the same coin. I fear what will happen if you die. Please live to see your mother one last time. I know that she would love to see you smile again. Please wake up." Gwen explained tearfully. The Leon who was upset.

"Please, Merlin, don't die. Arthur needs you now. Without you Arthur would be dead. He cares about you a lot. I care about you too. I don't want you to die. You have become my little brother. You have helped me to understand things that no one would ever understand." Lean said. The next hour Morgana sat with Merlin.

"Please Merlin, wake up. We all need you. Even Uther. Maybe you could help him by showing the goodness that is in his heart. He needs you. We all need you. You have that hope that helps us to live. If you die that hope will live in our hearts but it will not have that same effect. When people look at you they see hope and love and peace. They see someone who can help them and encourage them. You have shown them that god can help them. You are so faithful to God. I know that he wants you to be more than a servant. I know you will live. Please wake up." Morgana cried sadly. Then Gaius who had tears in his eyes. He watched as Merlin's breath hitched and got weaker and faint. He put his hand on Merlin's cold left hand.

"Please my boy, show us a sign. Please wake up. We all miss you. If you die there will be no hope for Albion. Albion will be lost without you. I know there are times that I hurt you or pressure and I'm sorry. You are like my son. I know that you have respected me as a father and I'm honored to be like a father to you. Please, wake up. Arthur needs you." Gaius cried painfully. Then Uther who felt guilty.

"Please, Merlin wake up. I'm sorry for treating you like a servant. You are my nephew and I should be there for you but I'm not. Since the day you were born Merlin you were a sign of what God can do. I should have listened to what God was telling me. You were and are like a son to me and a brother to Arthur and Morgana. You helped us all. If you die that hope will be gone. Please, don't die, Merlin. You can't die." Uther explained with guilt. Then Arthur who was also in tears.

"Please, Merlin. I know you can hear me. Please wake up. Don't die. We need you to live. You are the one who helps people. You are my little brother. I need your help. You have encouraged me. I know that sometimes I'm rude to you and I'm sorry. Please wake up." Arthur tearfully confessed. He put his head on Merlin's bed and cried. Then he felt something touch his head.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cold Time pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This story will probably be 6 to 8 chapters long. That means you only have a few days to vote. Please vote now before it is too late. You can pick 5 out of the 14 stories.**

He looked and saw that Merlin had done it and was starting to wake up. Arthur smiled and grabbed Merlin's hand. Merlin started moving and then he opened his eyes.

"Arthur, what happened?" Merlin moaned.

"You were dying. You were almost in a coma. You scared us." Arthur cried.

"Where's Gaius?"

"I'll go get him. Just relax."

"Ok."

So Arthur went out. Gaius, Gwen, and Morgana were in the main room.

"He's awake. He wants to see you, Gaius." Arthur happily exclaimed. SO they all went in to see Merlin who was in bed awake. Gaius went to Merlin's side and checked him. When he was done he smiled.

"He'll be ok. All he needs is time and rest." Gaius answered happily.

"Hey, Merlin, do you want anything?" Gwen asked calmly.

"Something to eat. I'm starving." Merlin answered.

"I'll see what I can do."

So Gwen went to get supper at the palace kitchen. Some servants brought food to Gaius' chamber. They all sat in Merlin's room and ate.

"How long till Merlin is able to get back on his feet?" Arthur asked.

"A few weeks." Gaius sighed happily.

"What?! I have to stay in this bed for that long?" Merlin yelled.

"Yes, now eat your supper."

Merlin groaned in anger. He ate his supper. When he finished eating he fell asleep. A few hours later, Merlin had a nightmare. Gaius heard Merlin screaming and went to him. Merlin was in bed thrashing and screaming. Gaius grabbed Merlin's arms gently and shook Merlin. After several minutes, Merlin stopped screaming. He sighed and fell asleep. Gaius stayed by Merlin's side. Several minutes later, Merlin woke up. He looked up at Gaius and then tried to sit up. Gaius helped him. Merlin leaned against the pillows and relaxed.

"You have a slight fever. Do you want anything?" Gaius asked quietly.

"I'm fine." Merlin replied.

"Get some sleep."

"I can't. I'm so scared. I don't want to dream. I can't sleep."

"Do you want something to help? Maybe. Will I dream?"

"No."

"Ok."

SO Gaius got a vial of potion that would help Merlin sleep. Merlin drank it and fell asleep. AT dawn, Merlin started having a fever.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cold Time pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. REMEMBER YOU ONLY HAVE A FEW DAYS TO VOTE!**

Gaius had fallen asleep next to Merlin's bed. When he woke up he saw that Merlin's face was flushed. Merlin's breathing was shallow. Gaius helped Merlin sit up a bit to help his breathing. Merlin's face was pale and there were very dark circles under his eyes. A few minutes later, Merlin woke up. He looked up at Gaius.

"I don't feel good." Merlin rasped weakly. "What's happening?"

"You're sick. I woke up and you were feverish. Get some rest. You must get sleep." Gaius quietly said. Merlin nodded and fell asleep. A few minutes later, Arthur came in.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"He has a fever. I'm trying to find out why." Gaius answered.

"Will he be ok?"

"He's strong. He'll need to rest a lot."

"Ok."

Then Arthur sat down on a stool next to Merlin's bed. Gaius checked Merlin's wounds and injuries. He was checking Merlin's rib cage when he heard Merlin's breathing.

"He has pneumonia. It's not that bad but in his condition it is." Gaius explained.

"Will he survive?" Arthur wondered sadly.

"He has to fight."

So they watched over Merlin. Merlin got weaker and weaker. The next day, Merlin woke up and started coughing. Merlin coughed for several minutes. Merlin was in a lot of pain. Merlin coughs were very painful the more he coughed. When it was over Merlin was crying in pain. Gaius comforted Merlin.

"Where does it hurt?" Gaius asked quietly.

"My throat and chest." Merlin cried painfully. Gaius got p and got Merlin something for the pain. He helped Merlin drink the medicine. Merlin tried to sleep but was too hot. Merlin moaned as the heat causing him to feel awful. AN hour later, Merlin started struggling to breathe. His fever was dangerously high.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cold Time pt.6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. REMEMBER YOU ONLY HAVE A COUPLE OF DAYS TO VOTE.**

Gaius got Merlin to lean against him. Merlin's breathing got a bit better but Merlin's fever was still too high. Gaius looked at Merlin and saw that he was semi-conscious. Merlin looked up at him. Gaius could see fear in Merlin's eyes. He hugged Merlin close.

"You'll be fine, Merlin. Don't be afraid." Gaius whispered. He felt Merlin nod. Then Merlin went limp. Gaius saw that Merlin was asleep again. He did what he could for Merlin. He had a hand on Merlin's wrist. He kept checking Merlin's pulse. Merlin's pulse was weak and he was barely breathing. Merlin was very weak. It was night when Merlin woke up.

"Gaius, I'm so scared." Merlin cried weakly.

"I know. I'm here. You'll get better." Gaius replied.

"No, I won't. You know that."

"I know that you will."

"Only magic can save me."

"Then I'll use magic."

SO Gaius did. He healed Merlin just enough so that Merlin had a bigger chance of recovering. Merlin got better. Gaius took a cold wet cloth and wiped the sweat off of Merlin's face and neck. Merlin relaxed and tried to fall asleep. Then Arthur came in.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"He'll survive. He's awake." Gaius sighed. Then Merlin opened his eyes.

"A'thur." Merlin moaned. Then Arthur sat down next to Merlin.

"I'm here." Arthur answered quietly.

"You look horrible."

"You can talk. You practically look like a ghost."

"I feel so weak and tired."

"Then go to sleep."

Then Merlin fell asleep. Merlin started to recover slowly. A week later, Merlin was able to eat more without vomiting. Merlin was still very pale and skinny. Merlin hated having to stay in bed. One night, Merlin had a nightmare. He was sweating and thrashing. He screamed and cried.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cold Time pt.7**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. REMEMBER YOU ONLY HAVE A COUPLE DAYS TO VOTE!**

Gaius went to check on Merlin when he saw it. He grabbed Merlin's arms and calmed him down. Merlin calmed down and looked at Gaius. He started crying.

"It was so horrible." Merlin whispered. Gaius pulled Merlin into a hug and Merlin cried. A few minutes later, Gaius pulled away.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Gaius asked.

"I saw people dying. There was a man he tried to attack me but couldn't. Arrows were deep in flight. People were dropping left and right. Demons were fighting. I was so scared."

"You're safe. Get some sleep."

"I can't sleep."

"Do you want some water?"

"Yeah."

Gaius went out to get Merlin some water. He snuck a sleeping draft into it. Then he gave Merlin the cup. Merlin drank all of the water and then felt sleepy.

"That had a sleeping draft in it, didn't it?" Merlin sleepily said.

"You have to sleep. Don't fight it." Gaius replied. Merlin fell asleep within seconds. For the next few days, Merlin struggled with nightmares. When the nightmares had past Merlin was better. One day, Gaius was helping Merlin walk around a bit. Leon came in.

"How are you Merlin?" Leon asked.

"I'm tired. My legs hurt." Merlin moaned.

"You're getting better. Soon you'll feel better."

"Thanks."

"I just came to see how you were."

"Thank you, Leon."

Then Leon left. Gaius gave Merlin exercises that he needed to do. Merlin did what Gaius said. A couple weeks later, Merlin was back to work. Everything started going back to normal.

THE END

 **Hope you like this. Please vote by Tuesday. Tuesday is when I want to start the new story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Sometimes I'm caught in a struggle

But You go straight to the hurt

Before I call out your name

I find your mercy is already at work

Where could I hide from your spirit?

Why should I run from Your love?

For You've walked my heart, every secret part

There's nothing I can cover up

No, there's nothing I can cover up

Through Your window with a view

Straight into my soul, nothing in creation

Is hidden from Your window with a view

How else could You know what we're going through?

(Going through)

There is no mystery to you

(Mystery to you)

You've got a window, a window with a view, yeah

Window with a view

So many times I have questioned

In moments of my despair

(Oh, is someone watching?)

Is someone watching this world

And is there really anybody who cares?

But I have reached a conclusion

Oh, why should I have any doubt?

For the part of me no one knows or sees

(Part of me, knows or sees)

(You've already figured out)

You've already figured it out, You've figured it out

(You've already figured it out)

Through Your window with a view

Straight into my soul, nothing in creation

Is hidden from Your window with a view

How else could You know what we're going through?

(Going through)

There is no mystery to you

(Mystery to you)

You've got a window, a window with a view, yeah

Oh, You've got a window

Oh, now I can draw the shutters

Try to hide behind the pain

Live beneath the covers

But there is nothing that can keep you away, away

(I know, there is nothing that can keep you away)

(I know, there is nothing that can keep you away)

Through Your window with a view

Straight into my soul, nothing in creation

Is hidden from Your window with a view

How else could You know what we're going through?

There is no mystery to you

You've got a window, oh

(You've got a, got a window)

Window with a view

Straight into my soul

I know, I know You've got a window

How else could You know, How else could you know

What we're going through?

There is no mystery to you

(Mystery to you)

You got a window, a window with a view, yeah

You've got a window with a view, yeah, yeah

 **Window With A View by: 4Him**


End file.
